Elastic composites have been prepared by attaching individual stretched elastomeric strands to a carrier web. The carrier web has been a polymer film or a fabric material. In particular techniques, the composite web with the stretched elastomeric strands have been wound into a form of a cylindrical roll for storage and transfer. In other techniques, elastomeric stranded laminates have also been made and traversely wound into a roll. Further techniques have employed a swirled or sprayed adhesive to attach the elastomeric strands to the carrier web. In particular arrangements, the elastomeric strands have been positioned at a spaced distance above the carrier web during the application of the adhesive.
Conventional techniques, such as those described above, have not been able to produce an elastomeric composite web at sufficiently high speeds. In addition, the elastomeric composite webs when wound into a roll have exhibited excessive amounts of elastic stress relaxation and have deteriorated during transport and storage. The conventional techniques have also been unable to accumulate sufficient amounts of the elastomeric composite web onto a single roll.